1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which forms various images and non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program for controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2007-68053 describes a scanner device in which a specific scan setting is registered in an immediate execution button (example: one-click start key) in advance. In the scanner device, in a case that the immediate execution button is pressed, a process for scanning a document is immediately executed, based on the registered specific scan setting, without performing content confirmation of the scan setting, etc. On the other hand, in a case that a setting button is pressed, the scan setting is changed upon acceptance of input of the scan setting. Thereafter, the process for scanning the document is executed based on the scan setting after the change, when a start button is pressed.